beatdownfistsofvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Fatima
]]The infamous leader of Fatima's Saints, this urban version of the old time Samurai has an arsenal of moves that make her a great character choice in Versus Mode. She is a force to be reckoned with, especially to players new to Beatdown's combat system. This page will show you how to fight against a Fatima player effectively, and be a Fatima player yourself. Background Info Fatima is the Leader of the small gang Fatima's Saints. Her exact origin and intentions are unknown but one would assume she runs her gang in pursuit of money and power. During Story Mode, she will call you out for a fight after you defeat, beatdown, negotiate, or recruit 5 Fatima's Saints members in Chapter 2. After you defeat Fatima, you will find her sister Norma appearing to challenge you to a fight all around Los Sombras for the remainder of the game. Basilio and Angelica, two of Jason G's close friends join her gang in search of money, and because of their allegiance ultimately force him to fight his friends. Fatima's gang appears to be a sub-division of the Cartel gang. A weakened Fatima is finished off by Zanetti's assassin, Ignacy, sent in fear that Fatima might have sided with a non-specified enemy. This enemy is assumed to be your chosen character and his / her gang. Move List With Sword Basic Attack Combo Sechubai - (While holding sword) Punch, Punch, Punch, Punch The basic sword combo is useful against unarmed foes, but when blocked can leave you open due to the long recovery time after the 3rd and 4th hit. Even if the sword has hit the first 3 strikes, there is a slight chance the opponent could escape by holding the run button and moving away on the 4th. In short, the 4th swing leaves you open and should not be used in a professional match. There is a significantly shorter recovery time if you only hit with the sword twice. (Punch, Punch). Therefore, if you are going up against a turtling character with a weapon, do not use the 3rd or 4th strike in this combo. Additionally, if you were running using the "run" button, you must wait until Fatima enters her battle stance animation before you can use the combo. If you use it in between her running and stance animation, she will only perform one strike. The same applies if she is just running, only 1 strike. Basic Stab Combo Sankasento - (While holding sword) Forward + Punch, Punch, Punch The time it takes for the first hit makes this move one that relies on timing. The third stab takes way to long for her to charge up giving your opponent a clear opportunity to run even if they have been hit by the first two stabs. The delay between the first two stabs is enough for them to run a short distance away from you on its own. In short, this move is not reccomended when going up against pro players, but is more of a show off move for opportunities when your opponent cant possibly dodge it. You might as well stick to the basic sword combo and other moves. Disarm Oda - (While holding sword) Back + Punch This move is suprisingly hard to predict, but fortunately blockable. The attack animation is a bit long, leaving you open for attacks. But the main advantages of this move are the ability to not only knock your opponent to the ground and disarm him. You can also use the Basic Sword Combo Sechubai immediately after to juggle your opponent in the air, and guarantee every strike of the combo will hit unless you juggle the opponent into a wall. Air Attack Tenzan - (While holding sword) Up + Punch Even if used in reasonable distance from the opponent, this move still isn't that reliable due to the long charge time. Does not appear to work on back facing opponents, or opponents in the middle of thier "getting up" animation. Disable Chizansenbu - (While holding sword) Down + Punch, Punch The first strike of this combo will disarm and knock an opponent to the ground. The second strike can be used to get a free hit in while they are on the ground. A useful move with decent recovery time. Unfortunately the charge time makes it a bit hard to use on opponents who are constantly moving. Charge Iai - (While holding sword) Forward, Forward, Punch One of Fatima's most feared, loopable and broken moves. You will be using this move at every possible opening when playing as Fatima. Find a opening in your opponents combo, such as a long recovery time, or a space in between their combo and charge. After the first charge has hit, you have a short time to determine the direction you'll have to press for the next charge. The camera views may mess with your concentration, but you will learn to work with them over time. This is loopable, but sometimes the loop may get interrupted by your opponent staggering if you have hit them in the back. If your charge has hit your opponent from the back, you have a much longer time in which to determine the direction of your next charge. Every Fatima player must master this move. Sword Shoryuken Ryusen - (While holding sword) Down, Forward, Punch With short charge time and a guaranteed two hits after the first strike lands, this move is useful in open areas. Useful against cautious rushing players such as striders. Flower Dance Okasenbu - (While holding sword) Back, Forward, Punch This move is useful in that it makes Fatima perform a back-dash before the two strikes. This means that it can be camoflauged into a fury of back-dashes, which ussually causes the opponent to chase you. It is not reccomended for constant use like the Basic Sword Combo and Charge. Downward Stab Shisen - (While holding sword, Opponent on ground) Punch Only useful if opponent is in Pain. Pretty good damage. Without Sword We all have those times when an opponent gets a stray hit in on us and we drop our swords. Although Fatima isn't exactly built for hand to hand combat, she can take care of herself, and usually retrieve her sword. Basic Punch Combo Rensho - Punch, Punch A basic punching combo that isn't all to useful. It is recommended you retrieve your sword rather then fight with your hands. Yakuza Kick Kick - Kick A strong kick with off timing. The recovery time is its weakness, but if you are able to hit with it, you can knock your opponent away from your fallen sword. Look for weaknesses in their attacks and strike. Backwards Kick Kick - Back + Kick A quick less powerful kick that may make an opponent stumble back a bit. Useful to make some space between you and your opponent. Can be followed by a grab. Low Kick Kick - Down + Kick A useless low kick in which no professional should ever use. As if the recovery and charge time aren't bad enough, the move also leave you open for a counter attack whether the opponent blocked or not. Spinning Double Kick Double Kick - Forward, Forward, Kick Useful only as a counter move to use during an opponents recovery time, most likely after you have blocked all the hits. But since long recovery times are a rare find against professional players, you will find very little openings for this move. It is a disarming and knockdown move. Additional Information Fatima, when unlocked in story mode, only has 1 Katana, compared to her usual 2. If Fatima loses her katana in a 1 on 1 match in story mode and doesnt recover it by the end, she will permanently lose it and it wont be available for the rest of Story Mode or Versus Mode Custom. She has a sister named Norma. Statistics Blacklist Number: '''100 '''Starting Level: '''18 '''Max Level: '''50 '''Starting HP: '''4000 '''Max HP: Chapter: '''5 '''Fight Style: Unique Skill: None Faction: Boss Territory: Station Zone Weapon 1: None Weapon 2: Katana Battle Quotes Victory: Oooh.... That felt good. Real good. Recruit: Hi. Recruit Success: Hmpf! Harder than I thought. Rob: Hi. Beatdown: Die! Enemy Runs Away: Get a good look at me, loser? Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters